Purple team history
The events, alliances, senators, and other notable nations are listed below. History Early History: Age of Aquila “All I hear all day long on CN is how big Legion's NS is or how many members Legion has. Legion Legion Legion!” ''-Jan Brady, leader of the short-lived Football In Nose alliance (FIN)'' Following the advent of team colors as early indicators of major alliance pre-eminence, The Legion, founded by Great Britain- on 31 January 2006, was granted sanctioned status by Admin. The LUEnited Nations originally set up on Purple and contested for Purple Team Senate before signing the United For Orange accords with the Orange Defense Network in May 2006. From then until Great War III, Legion was the undisputed premier alliance on Purple, with nearly all of their 1600 members based on Purple. Until July 2006, Legion members were required to be on Purple. Several smaller alliances would attempt to set up on Purple, but because of their size relative to Legion's, were generally not immediately embraced. One such alliance, Warpstorm Alliance, engineered a midnight blitz nuclear attack on the Legion's largest nations on 7 July 2006, resulting in counter-responses from Legion, NPO and GATO. The severity of this incident, and the subsequent comradery from defeating a common foe, quickly dissipated when Great War I broke out. Legion's controversial decision to dissolve their MDP with NPO and join the war against them would ultimately mark a turning point for Purple as well. It was also during July 2006 that the Confederation of Allied Nations, an elite group of nations devoted to detailed discourse, debuted. In August, The Consortium made their home on Purple with Legion, only to admit to attempted spying on Legion's boards. Their merger attempt with TAGA on Maroon soon backfired when TAGA determined that Consortium members were attempting to coup the TAGA government from within. Purple Alliance of WIN was formed in December 2006 and, like CoAN, remained rather small in size. United Purple Nations was formed in February 2007, as the Legion's sheer size began to show signs of wear. Post-Aquilan Purple Internal dissatisfaction within Legion, stemming from its large population and its inability to acclimate its newer members, resulted in two splits prior to Great War III. Byzantine Empire, formed by Conrad von Himmler, in October 2006, was initially on Purple but moved to Maroon; however they maintained a presence on Purple. Relations between BE and Legion strained when Legion reported that one of BE's recruiters attempting to recruit Legion members. The second and more significant split occurred following the February 2007 elections. Ten candidates ran for Foreign Minister, and with a instant runoff proposal made by former Prime Minister SocCarolina ultimately rejected by two Cabinet members, Sir Galahad won the post despite having only 33% of the popular vote, slightly edging out Thom Solo. Galahad had resigned from Legion 5 days prior to Great War II, ultimately fighting for NAAC, a war in which the Legion remained neutral amid fierce debate. Six Legion members grew dissatisfied with the current state of affairs and formed Valhalla on 28 February 2007. Valhalla, while retaining several aspects of Legion's current charter, eventually grew close to Pacifica and her blocs, as well as increasingly authoritarian. When Great War III struck, Legion took among the heaviest blows, losing 50 percent of its membership and its strength falling to one-quarter its prewar levels. During the war, several of Legion surrenders went to Valhalla, while a couple others formed small, splinter alliances. Despite surrender terms which claimed another 100 nations because of failure to comply in time, Legion remained able to retain all three senate seats. However, reforms were slower to emerge and other nations grew dissatisfied. Legion would take another hit when, on 5 May 2007, three former Cabinet nations and two perennial candidates for Legion Cabinet resigned to form Kaleidoscope. Several other Legion members resigned a week later to form Empyrea. Pironious, cast aside by both Legion and Valhalla on separate occasions, formed the Crimson Sun Empire. Additional alliances also found a home on Purple, including the frivolity-driven Auxiliary Army, Invicta, League of the Right, and New Republic of Great Wizards. Legion members however, instead of dealing with the issues themselves, continued to deflect their anger toward former members who had formed alliances receiving support from Pacifica and the Initiative. This came as Legion was slowly losing clout within their own sphere to Valhalla. In an effort to build tighter relations within Purple, Legion invited all purple alliances to participate in a sphere-wide pact proposal called PUPPY, or Purple's Ultimate Pact of Pure Yes. PUPPY Talks Legion prefaced the discussions by asking its various neighbors in Purple to sign a Treaty of Friendship with them, which detailed little more than decorum protocols. Valhalla initially signed yet canceled the agreement when finding Legion to have repeatedly insulted Valhalla's standing and tightening friendship with Initiative alliances. 15 alliances were invited to participate in the talks, with Valhalla immediately declining participating, citing it as an effort by Legion to regain global clout. Talks commenced in Jim City, the capital of CoAN, with a document proposed by Overlord Jim I that delegates from multiple alliances claimed was too lengthy to be enforced. Legion also drew criticism from other delegates when it sought unsuccessfully to outlaw tech-raiding among signatory alliances. This resulted in CSE stepping out of the discussions. Pimptastic, UPN Minister of Finance who had prior run-ins with Legion, announced plans to begin a different set of talks, not involving Legion. As discussions progressed, Empyrea later moved off the sphere, while Kaleidoscope, having never reached more than 14 members, merged into PAW. PAW would absorb a seven-member alliance called Megiddo just one week before joining Invicta. The talks proved ultimately unsuccessful, as CoAN stormed out of the discussions following Legion's proposal of a more concise treaty that others quickly began discussing. CoAN soon came under attack from Valhalla after their leaders repeatedly called out noWedge and others on the CN Forums. Talks grinded to a halt in August 2007 when The Legion-Valhalla War broke out, which further deteriorated Legion's position in Purple. Valhalla's victory, with the aid of many of its treaty partners, placed them at the top of Purple. Legion, having been attacked for condoning espionage on Valhalla's boards, lost support from PAW and others. GRAPE Signed & Shelved At the start of Purple discussion talks, Legion encouraged alliances they considered friendly to seek the third senate seat that Legion could no longer maintain. Efforts to elect Atlashill to the seat, which required various smaller purple alliances to back him, were coordinated too late, thereby resulting in the seat being claimed by noWedge, Valhalla's Regent and Aesir. Following Legion's defeat in the August 2007 war, Legion agreed to secure one seat on senate for Valhalla. Other purple alliances, which still hung onto the potential of a intra-sphere agreement (now being called GRAPE, for Global Reunification Act of Purple Endurance), debated about whether to run for Senate or not, fearing potential reprisal from Valhalla or quite possibly Legion. Just prior to the Unjust War, six alliances: Auxiliary Army, CSE (which had ejected its founder), Invicta, Legion, NRGW and UPN, signed GRAPE. Auxiliary Army leader Tala Lang expressed concern about issues within GRAPE that other signatories desired to not address until announcing the treaty. The announcement marked the only public appearance of GRAPE, as NRGW folded by the end of October and UPN signed MDPs with Legion and Invicta, encouraging Invicta to join them in the Common Defense Treaty and sign Purqua with NATO. The Unjust War, which involved multiple fronts and generated unlikely allies, had an unusual twist in Purple. Legion, which had prior incidents with \m/ and was allied to UPN and ODN (by way of Orrple), declared war on \m/, thus siding with the Justice Coalition, or ~. Legion's attack on \m/ brought Valhalla back into the war by way of the Cleveland Steamers Pact, aligning Valhalla with the Unjust Highway. Ergo Legion, which had been reviled as backstabbing NPO during the First Great War, was sided with the Initiative, while Valhalla, which was in treaties with alliances in both factions, was aligned against NPO, whom had entered into Valhalla's first MDP. An uneasy white peace emerged between Legion, Valhalla, and Legion treaty partner IAA. Valhalla would spend the month sitting out of the senate as UPN and Invicta each claimed a seat. Invicta's membership surged in September, as Invicta was able to recruit heavily from new nation rulers while other alliances were busy with war. Then, in October, Novus Orbus, whom Invicta split from in May, moved onto Purple and not long after merged into Invicta, giving a further boost to Invicta's size. A month later CSE, which had experienced a split in August, decided to merge into UPN after constant threat from other alliances. Near-Demise of Legion Leading up to November, UPN and Invicta were both gaining strength and approaching Valhalla, who had fought several wars alongside her allies. All three alliances remained considerably behind Legion, until 9 November 2007, when it was unveiled that former Legion Prime Minister Lord Swampy had conspired, with acknowledgment from then-current prime minister Thom Solo, to overthrow noWedge. Fearing another war, Legion Foreign Minister Pezstar announced the alliance's dissolution. Following two days of confusion over the Legion's existence, Valhalla, The Phoenix Federation and NPO issued terms to a provisional government installed by outgoing Cabinet members. Those terms briefly mandates Legion's removal from Purple onto Gray, however that provision was stricken two days later in exchange for Legion voting as directed by Valhalla. With Legion's prestige a fraction of its former self, Valhalla, UPN and Invicta each possessed a senate seat, with them and Legion nearly equal among one another in terms of nation strength, with UPN, Invicta and Legion each having nearly identical number of members. Purple Unity As Legion reorganized itself with the help of NPO, Invicta, UPN and Valhalla maintained the status quo, developing friendships within their respective blocs. However, Invicta and UPN rarely interacted with Valhalla, citing concern over noWedge's objectives. Several other high-profile alliances, including New Polar Order, took issue with noWedge's increasingly erratic behavior. On the morning of 23 February 2008, two of Valhalla's Norns, citing that the third norn had grown too close to noWedge, asked for her resignation, then promptly removed noWedge from office and replaced him with Chefjoe. Within a week, Invicta and Valhalla signed a PIAT, followed by Legion signing an MDP with Valhalla upon Legion being released from NPO's terms. During March 2008, Invicta, UPN and Valhalla signed a series of protectorates and MDPs, encouraging new alliances Avalon, Elysium, Mauves Collective, Ordinary Men Fighting Giants, and SOAP to set up shop on Purple. These alliances and others were included in an image campaigned entitled "Purple is for Lovers", which encouraged more interaction between Purple alliances. Capitalizing on this, Chefjoe, of Valhalla, and mhawk, of Elysium, initiated discussions with other purple alliance to establish what would become the Purple Economic Acceleration & Collaborative Entente. P.E.A.C.E. originally consisted of two parts; the six largest Purple Sphere alliances—Elysium, Invicta, Legion, OMFG, UPN and Valhalla—established the MDOAP bloc called Poseidon, while Elysium became the flag alliance of a six-member protectorate bloc called Pegasus, which also received protection from the other Poseidon alliances. Later, an economic treaty was added under the P.E.A.C.E. umbrella, with the Mighty Armed States of Honor becoming the first member. Timeline Alliances *Current alliances of the Purple Sphere: **Sanctioned alliances **Unsanctioned alliances ***Allies of War ***Auxiliary Army ***Avalon ***Boards Alliance of Protectorate States ***Confederation of Allied Nations ***Defensive Mutually-Friendly Alliance ***Elysium ***Federal Defence Force ***Invicta ***''The Legion'' ***M*A*S*H ***Ordinary Men Fighting Giants ***Sentries Of All things Purple ***Tempest ***Terra Prime ***United Purple Nations ***Valhalla *Former alliances **Former sanctioned alliances **Former unsanctioned alliances ***The Consortium ***Crimson Sun Empire, merged with UPN ***Empyrea ***Kaleidoscope, merged with PAW ***Megiddo, merged with PAW ***Mauves Collective ***New Republic of Great Wizards ***Novus Orbus, merged with Invicta ***Purple Alliance of WIN, merged with Invicta ***V.F.D. Notable rulers Some rulers had a major impact on the events on the purple team: * Senate Current Senators As of 6 April 2008: *Synagence of Spoontonia, representing Invicta *TRON IX of Atlantix, representing Valhalla *Ashenkine of Baatelus, representing United Purple Nations Former Senators *Atlashill of Kansouri, representing The Legion *Bob Tuskins of Bob Tuskins, representing The Legion *Chancellor Makaryk of North Prussia, representing The Legion (Consulus July-Oct 2006) *ChatNoir of Terra de Chat, representing The Legion (Preator Urbanus) *EvilCartyen of Carstenia, representing The Legion (Consulus Jan-July 2006) *Keyring Killer of Keyring City, representing United Purple Nations *Lord Swampy of New Kaynistan, representing The Legion (Princeps) *noWedge of Sweatros, representing Valhalla *Grant Comeau of Reformentia, representing The Legion *ThomSolo of Solostar, representing The Legion category:Team-specific historycategory:Purple team